gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena
Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is a upcoming action-adventure fantasy sci-fi drama epic superherohttp://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/d/da/PRLG_TROT_DVD_cov.jpg film to the long-running Power Rangers franchise. The film is the first installment of a rebooted Power Rangers film series and the first of the PRLG film series, prior to the box-office failure of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie . Instead of the film picking up where TAPRM left off 14 years ago, the film begins in a different continuity, mainly set in the near but not too distant future. Story Premise The film is an origin story, showing the rise of the evil insectoid bug-queen Trakeena . According to Anthony Marsh, Jr " For people who never liked the Lost Galaxy season of Power Rangers, it will make sense. For those who will think the movie will be bad, you don't have to see it. But for some of the fans who liked the season 10 years ago, you'll see where all of my characters (that I created to be the new Galaxy Rangers) come from" Filming on the project takes place in Gaithersburg, Maryland. Along with the film being held there, secondary shootings took place in West Virginia, Chicago, New York, Philidelphia, the Arctic, Hong Kong, and Washington, DC. The Power Ranger team is based on Terra Venture , while it was indicated that the Scorpion Stinger will reappear. In terms of characterization, Tony Marshall and A.J. Weems are newcomers to the Power Ranger team, providing the audience's point-of-view. Trakeena is also demented as in the movie, she begins to seek revenge on the 4 main Rangers leaving Tony (as the 2nd Generation Red Galaxy Ranger) behind, luring him to her lost interest of love. She is also in mind-control, mainly (due to the end of the Lost Galaxy season, when she was destroyed by the Red Ranger in his armored battlized form in Journey's End, pt. 3) she is diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and is consided a "demented dame". Trakeena, according to Marsh's point-of-view, is also claimed as''' "The Queen of Darkness".''' The movie is mostly focusing on Tony Marshall, fulfilling his destiny as the Red Ranger, as he must make two choices, in favor of Trakeena's wicked desires: Live or Die a hero, or see himself long enough to become a villain. The epic battle for Terra Venture has begun and the Power Rangers must face these brutal and engaging challenges that the evil demented insectile villainess has created as she lures the Red Ranger multiple times while enforcing him to join her coming "Master Race" of insectiods, aliens, robots, and mutants. This will have to be a choice Tony will have to face, even the enemy within himself. Cast of Characters * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Ranger Red) * Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Ranger Green) * Rider Strong - Billy James (Ranger Blue) * Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Ranger Yellow) * Kristen Bell - Wendy Jane O'Hara (Ranger Pink) (1) * Shannon Spruill - Gwen McQueen (Ranger Pink) (2) * Jesse James - himself/Magna Defender (3) * Ray Park - Jimmy the Panda (voice) * Amy Miller (as Amy Rolle)- Trakeena / Wendy DeVille / Tracy Turner * Ryan Reynolds - Christopher Donner, Jr./Evil Shadow Ranger * Chris Klein - Villamax XXIV /Theodore Johnson * Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket /Skobo Johnson * Tom Kenny - Kegler (voice) * Frank Welker - voices of Deviot /Soundwave/Devistator (vocals)/Cannonbrawl/Grunchor (vocals)/ * Wes Bentley - Waspfly * Mike Reynolds - Captain Mutiny (voice) * Jess Harnell - Barbarax (voice) * Willem Dafoe - Scorpius (voice, only in flashback scenes) * Vernon Wells - Rex Turner-Patterson , Tony Marshall's father. * Robert Downey, Jr - Commander Chalmers * Diane Farr - DeWolfe * Don Cheadle - High Counsel Robinson * Kevin James - Bulk Douglass * Seth Green - Devin Stewart * * *[[ [[Category:PRLG in Other Media Category:Post-PRLG continuity Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders